


Catch a fallen Star

by DunwulfofSkoll



Series: If you can't live without me, why aren't you dead yet? [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Organized Crime, Past Relationship(s), Punishment, Recreational Drug Use, Ritual Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunwulfofSkoll/pseuds/DunwulfofSkoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux had already read the entire email that was sent as a precursor to the sexy storm cloud that rolled in... It contained everything from the young man's grades in school, to his medical records, to his criminal record, or what it would look like if the House of Ren wasn't such a feared and respected name.  He still wasn't sure of an age, and he didn't really see much of a family resemblance in appearance or personality, but this boy was a Ren.</p><p>"Kylo Ren." Hux tasted the name on his lips, and was disturbed to discover how much he liked it. The strength and mystery behind it. Just like the mystery that lead him to run away from home 9 months ago, and kept him well hidden until he was dragged back by his uncle. Just like the strength that kept him in the top 3 of his class in his studies and physical disciplines all through school, even when he was going out at night and picking fights in unsafe parts of town. This Ren.. Kylo Ren.. He was an enigma, not only to the house of Ren, but to Hux. And that meant trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch a fallen Star

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are, the very first piece I am placing on AO3,  
> and it's most likely going to be made into a longer 3 part series.  
> I'm really excited to actually add to the community,  
> other then just reading other people's fanfiction.  
> I Hope you come to enjoy my style of writing and storytelling.
> 
> This is an AU, so...  
> I can't even force choke within this universe...  
> what was I thinking?

Hux was actually a very patient man, when it came down to it, despite whatever his reputation may have said about him. He understood the cost and necessity of anything and everything, whether minute or critical, and he was willing to do whatever needed to be done to preform his task efficiently. Including things that would drive most men of a reasonable sort out of their jolly minds. Even at these tasks he didn't falter, showed no change of pace, emotion, or stress. He was a man of beautiful control.

That being said, his... "Associates" were truly trying his patience now.

As his lips made contact with the cold crystal of the glass in his hands he stared across the room at the main source of his Ire. A brooding young man stood with his arms crossed, raven black hair moving in gentle waves down his face and neck, nearly brushing his shoulders. Though his eyes were obscured the lower half of his face wasn't, and the older man could see the nearly obscene swell of plush pink lips. The younger man, probably in his early twenties, was tall and thin, his legs wrapped in tight black leather, while his upper half was swathed in a large flowing long-sleeve shirt that tucked and folded in a way that almost reminded Hux of the yukatas Samurai would wear.

It wasn't every day a specimen of this caliber presented itself, and normally the red headed devil would be chomping at the bit to charm and mount that glorious beast. And therein lies his dilemma. That dilemma being that this beast was Salus' degenerate nephew. Salus, who held so many of Hux's best paying contracts that the man may as well slap a collar on the ginger's freckled neck and be done with it.

He cursed quietly when he realized he had paused with his glass pressed to his lips, only to stop and stare almost angrily at the new arrival to his currently brightly lit underground club. Quickly tipping the it back he swallowed down rest of the amber liquid in the glass, which ended up being a bit more then he had expected. The heavy "CLACK" of crystal on stone sounded in the room, but no one paid much attention, except one. One set of eyes snapped up at the sound of Hux's glass meeting the counter.

From a distance those wide eyes looked as dark and distracting as the mop of unruly hair, and the business man was having a harder and harder time thinking about business. Stupid alcohol. Stupid pretty boy. Stupid partners that kept his wallet full and his cabinets stocked.

Salus' nephew. Unprofessional. Distracting. Club opens at 10. Get your shit together. Fuck look at his ass in those pants.. I want to lick up those thighs...

The younger man had turned and was now leaning forward against the unoccupied stage at the front of the club; one leg was sagging forward to show how beautifully the leather clung to each round cheek. Hux found his mind getting fuzzier with each passing second. Stupid liquor. Stupid gorgeous distracting boy.

Salus' Nephew. Distracting. Club opens at 10. Are you really that enslaved to leather? It's just some great ass in pants.. or.. just an ass in some great pants.. something like that.

Maybe three fingers was pushing it, he had gotten up pretty early that morning and had eaten very little. Perhaps he needed to step away and try to sober up a tad before the club opened for the night. Surely he could get a little peace, some time to himself. Gods knowing, tonight was already going to be interesting enough without him drunk enough that he can't control his almost teenage drooling.

He steeled his will and pushed away from the bar, feeling the alcohol affect his motor skills, but compensating quickly, and barely showing any inebriation in his step as he marched toward the back of the club, heading for a hallway only used by staff where his personal office was safely tucked away. However, before he could reach his escape route, a towering shadow stepped directly into his path. His expression remained carefully neutral as he tilted his chin back to look at his obstruction.

A man in his forties with a shaved head and wide shoulders, both of which where exposed and had a wicked tribal design that curled over his skin, had moved to lean against the hallway entrance.

"Can I help you Mr Rishk'll?" Hux deadpanned, his face merely a mask that was as unmovable as it was false.

"Please Hux, call me Gaiick, we'll be working together for a little while it would seem." The man had a surprisingly young sounding voice, and it grated on the redhead enough to nearly make his eye twitch.

"Yes well, I do believe Salus will find that his... calculations, on this subject, may prove to be quiet off."

Gaiick Rishk'll let out and overly loud laugh, leaning forward to pat Hux on the shoulder, only to find that the man wasn't where he brought his hand down. His face smoothed as his eyes refocused on the club owners smaller figure, but a smile stilled curved his lips.

"I know He looks like a handful, but you won't really have to deal with him for more then a few minor issues. Just the stuff other people can't teach him. Salus wants him trained and brought back into order."

"And why can't this boy's own family bring him to order? The house of Ren is-"

"Not looking to be disgraced by the deviant transgressions of an unruly offspring. They are respectable business people. Having him draw attention and pick up a criminal record young, would be... unfortunate. They have plans. And as the house of Ren are loyal business partners with you and your-"

"Enough, I have no time for poorly concealed threats. I'm going. I'll read over the details presented to me in the email later." The smaller man waved his brutish associate off, stepping around him and heading down the dark hallway, almost making it the whole way without swaying; even as he felt eyes burning into his backside. He really shouldn't let himself be baited when he's been drinking.

The overhead light would just make his entire skull hurt as he was rapidly beginning to form a migraine after talking to that meathead. Pretending himself to be more then a glorified babysitter..

"Disgraced by the deviant transgressions of an unruly offspring.." Hux mocked into the empty room as his fingers fumbled over the small lamp on his desk, flicking on the switch and igniting a small golden pool of light in the center of his work space.

He collapsed into his chair, smoothing slightly askew hair back into place and rubbing wrinkles out of his dark green button-up, before leaning back into the supple Italian leather and letting his eyes slip closed. In truth, Hux had already read the entire email that was sent by Salus as a precursor to the sexy storm cloud that rolled in... It contained everything from the young man's grades in school, to his medical records, to his criminal record, or what it would look like if the House of Ren wasn't such a feared and respected name. He still wasn't sure of an age as absolutely nothing contained even dates, and he didn't really see much of a family resemblance in appearance or personality, but this boy was a Ren.

"Kylo Ren." Hux tasted the name on his lips, and was disturbed to discover how much he liked it. The strength and mystery behind it. Just like the mystery that lead him to run away from home 9 months ago, and kept him well hidden until he was dragged back by his uncle. Just like the strength that kept him in the top 3 of his class in his studies and physical disciplines all through school, even when he was going out at night and picking fights in unsafe parts of town. This Ren.. Kylo Ren.. He was an enigma, not only to the house of Ren, but to Hux. And that meant trouble.

"You called?"

The deep rich voice that reached his ears was unlike anything he'd ever heard before, and his eyes snapped up immediately to find the source. There, leaning in his doorway, was the source of tonight's curiosity, frustration, and longing. Beautiful and lean and casually reclining with his back against the door, sinfully long leather clad legs stretched out in front of him, combats boots crossed at the ankle.

"I was just wondering, Hux." The young man said before Hux had properly recovered from the unexpected, "What exactly am I meant to be doing in this crummy little rut? Uncle told me so little in-between his sickened glares, and I'm growing quite fucking bored of all the gutless staff running from my name. That shit is quite well worn out by now."

Though that should have been the moment of disenchantment, the moment where the ginger man snapped back into reality and started to set things right, for some reason he was almost... more excited. The filth that tumbled from Kylo's mouth was to be expected, even if lack of respect from a subordinate was something he would never allow, it was such a change from what he was used to. This boy though. He was disrespectful and arrogant, and it made the man want to slap his hand across that gorgeous face and leave an angry red mark on his pale cheek. He wanted to wrap his fingers around that slim neck, digging his fingertips in, cutting off air as he guided Kylo to his knees in submission.

The redhead stood slowly, "Ren." He drawled low and bored, as he locked his dead gaze with the newcomer's.

"I understand that you're new here, but I don't believe you are new to the concepts I am going to attempt to enlighten you on. Do pay attention."

Something dangerous flashed in Kylo's eyes, and Hux wanted to sigh inwardly. So much for good first impressions...

"This is not your home, your classroom, or your nearly inevitable cell block. This is my place of business, my ship, I am the General here. You knock on my doors, you respect my staff, you follow my rules. Basic forms of courtesy are expected to be observed by all who enter here, and you and certainly no exception. So for however long this training lasts, I will have your obedience. Daddy and Uncle aren't here.. this is not your world anymore."

He wasn't sure where it came from... certainly he had always been good at, and enjoyed, speeches and debates. However the power and authority he wielded within his voice as he stared down the unflinching youth, it wasn't something he was used to. A shudder ran up the young man's back and his breathing increased even as he refused to break Hux's gaze, the man decided to file that away to think about later when he wasn't still faced with his dilemma.

Almost offhandedly he noticed the Kylo's eyes were a dark hazel like color, but that they could look black even up close, especially with how blown out his pupils seemed to be. Strange.

"Is that a threat?" That deep voice rolled out from between bubblegum lips, and the man wanted to shudder as the boy had, but he didn't.

"That is how things work around here. The quicker you get used to it, the more useful you may actually be. I do not take kindly to useless people, so I suggest you put that brilliant mind of yours to some good uses for once."

Hux watched as dark eyes blackened all the way, and gave him one long and obvious pan over.

"Oh General.. I intend to."

-

It had been a fairly normal 20 hours, but Hux was exhausted. Despite a reasonably clear schedule, copious amounts of alcohol, and a brief nap, he can't shake the feeling of being offset. Like the entire world has shifted a few degrees, everyone and everything moving with it, accept him. Okay, the copious amounts of alcohol weren't actually helping, but neither was it the true cause of the disturbance. He had been put-off, and a bit hot under the collar if he were being honest, which he wasn't always in the habit of doing, ever since that little shit had strolled out of his office.

The night had been uneventful after the incident in his office, Gaiick came waltzing in several minutes after Kylo had left, informing Hux that they would be leaving and to expect to hear from them before the club opened the following night. Of course the club wasn't going to be opening the following night, as upgrades had been scheduled and work would begin the following morning, but Hux felt little need to inform the man of this. Instead he had given him a dismissive gesture, thanking him for his service in a most arrogant fashion, before dawning his massive grey greatcoat and brushing past the wall of muscle.

It had been particularly cold as he stepped outside, leather clad hands groping around in his left pocket until he retrieved his pack of cigarettes. He flipped the box, tapping it twice against his wrist before opening in and bring it to his mouth. The spicy smell of tobacco and herb hit his nose as he wrapped his lips around one of the thin white sticks, closing the box and returning it to his pocket before cupping a hand around his face.

Before he had the chance to produce his lighter a hand came up in front of him, a small flame dancing between it's fingers. Hux leaned forward, eyes lowering the slightest bit as the paper ignited and he took a long heavy drag, pulling in down into his lungs and holding, glancing up at the sky. The silence remained until he released a heavy cloud of smoke, turning his head slightly and affixing his gaze to the newcomer.

"You think he'll be trouble?" Hux asked quietly, not sure why he was so reluctant to speak, as if the city around them would suddenly go still just to listen to his private conversations.

"I think You think he'll be trouble... that's a good enough reason for me to keep an eye on him."

Hux's lips slipped into one of his rare smiles, "Thanks Phasma."

"Of course." The woman replied, brushing short blonde hair behind her studded ear to look up at the sky.

"But.. Do You think he'll be trouble?"

Her eyes narrowed as she continued gazing up at the stars, warm breath rolling away from her thin, angular face. Her shoulders were back and straight, posture perfect, feet spread and firmly planted at hips width. The military baring hadn't left her in all the long years She and Hux had been friends, fresh faced and entering a prestigious military academy with the weight of their family names baring down on their squared shoulders.

Despite her brilliant mind and top marks, Phasma had been used as cannon fodder in a pointless war after her graduation. Her strength and ingenuity brought her back from the war alive and a hero, but the Government brought her back nearly in pieces. She spent 2 months hospitalized, and nearly lost her right arm and eye; the woman that had stepped off the plane was not the one her family watched leave. However, Hux could feel nothing but overwhelming respect for the warrior that stuck close to his side, taking her hand and guiding her into the new life he'd carved out for himself while she was away.

"I believe.. he's going to be more work then he's worth.. but then again, aren't we all?"

Hux hummed in acknowledgment but said nothing, inhaling deep and swallowing the pungent smoke before letting it slip through his lips again. He extended his gloved hand in Phasma's direction, not really looking over at her. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts as well, though her fingers slid over Hux's as she took the offering, bringing it to her lips. Hux found himself grateful for the fact that Phasma never seemed to bother with make-up, and therefor never left lipstick stains on the things they shared. 

They didn't speak again that night, after they burned the small white stick down to a roach Hux had pocket the remains, then it was back to the club for business. Phasma had been busy these past two weeks, training a new bartender, and this night was no exception. The redhead, on the other hand, was not busy doing his job. Though part of the reason for that was because he had already completed everything he had needed to do, most of the reason was the Ren's and their smart mouthed insubordinate offspring. 

Hux found himself replaying the conversation with Kylo over and over again, his head beginning to swim with that syrupy deep voice. Several times he found himself shaking his head wildly, like a dog thrashing about his favorite toy, trying to physically shake the thoughts from his head. Nothing seemed to work however and he ended up leaving for home a half hour early, unable to stay put any longer, even though Phasma was his ride. The walk would surely clear his head anyway.. It wouldn't, but that was what he told himself as stepped out into the cold, walking the 5 blocks to his lavish exceedingly bright apartment building.

**Author's Note:**

> Gah!  
> So that was chapter one.  
> I hope I didn't bore you.  
> I'd like to get the next chapter up within a week or so.  
> Please let me know what you thought!  
> Also, any grammar errors or what not, feel free to point them out;  
> I have no Beta at this time, so it's just me, trying to stop reading over my mistakes before even seeing them hahaha
> 
> P.S.  
> I'm sorry for such a short chapter. View it as kind of an introduction of sorts?  
> I'll try to write longer chapters in the future, so don't focus on the length too much at this point. Thanks :)


End file.
